Pirate Rose
by sonicstardust
Summary: This is a story about Jack Sparrow's teenage daughter Rose. Finished!
1. Pirate Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack (sadly) or any of the other characters except Rose, Amos, and the others that you've never heard of.**

* * *

_"Not much is known 'bout Jack Sparrow, at least b'fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isle de Muerta..."___

* * *

These were the words of an old sailor named Joshamee Gibbs.  
But our story begins some years before this statement was made. We begin in Tortuga, on a lonely night. Now, I say lonely, but that does not necessarily mean quiet to the rowdy seaport on the island of Tortuga.  
A small, skinny girl stared out of a grimy window overlooking the sea, and suddenly exclaimed, "Mummy, when I grow up, I am going to be a fearsome pirate and scare the bloody hell out of any ship that crosses my path!"  
Her mother didn't look up from her sewing. "Of course you will darling," she said absentmindedly.  
"And if I'm going to be a pirate-" Her mother cut her short. "A what?" she asked, not having heard her daughter the first time.  
The girl took a deep breath and said very slowly, "I'm going to be a pirate, and if I'm a pirate I need a sword don't you think?"  
"No, absolutely not. a five-year-old girl does not need a sword." The girl's mother was utterly bewildered. "Besides," she said, pulling herself together, "I thought you wanted to be a seamstress like me."  
The little girl rolled her eyes. "Oh please Mummy, I only said that because you told me to say it to your friends." She giggled. "But I'm sure all pirates need to know how to sew. Suppose they get a torn sail?"  
Her mother blinked, and then sighed deeply.  
The girl smiled and said with a laugh, "Well I'd best start learning if I'm going to be a pirate!"  
So Kate Rose (known mostly as just Rose) learned how to sew, but only how to mend sails. After all, what kind of pirate does needlepoint?

* * *

Five years later when Rose was ten, her mother, Scarlett, married a wealthy merchant named Amos Kingsley.  
Mr. Kingsley was a strict man who did not approve of Rose's rude behaviour and attitude.  
One evening while Mr. Kingsley was out on business, Rose crept into her mother's room to have a talk with her. Her mother sat quietly embroidering a handkerchief, humming softly.  
"MUM!" said Rose indignantly. "That awful maid Amos hired made me wear a PERFECTLY awful dress today," she pouted.  
"I saw it." Scarlett laughed.  
"Then you saw how awful it was," Rose said triumphantly.  
"No," Scarlett said, appalled. "I thought you looked stunning."  
"Well," Rose began, "A PIRATE would NOT wear such a thing!" She thought quickly to find a good excuse why, "Because the lacy petticoats would get in the way."  
Scarlett laughed heartily, "Of course a pirate wouldn't, but what's that got to do with you?"  
Rose despised when adults pretended they didn't know what she was talking about. "Mum!" She groaned, "I'm still wondering how you possibly missed my point! Even Amos, as thick as he is, could understand what I'm saying!"  
Her mother gave her a reproving look.  
Rose rolled her eyes, and wondered why Scarlett was acting like she didn't know her daughter wanted to be a pirate.  
"Rose, Amos is very intelligent and an astute businessman," Scarlett began.  
"And rich," Rose interrupted.  
Scarlett ignored her rude comment and continued, "Dear, I'm sure your father would not approve of such talk. You will not be a pirate; you will be a lady."  
"Oh please," said Rose, "he's not even my real father, why should I care what he 'approves' of?"  
And with that, she stalked out of the room in utter frustration.


	2. Pirate's Adventure

During the next five years, the same battle raged in the Kingsley household, always ending with someone stomping off, furious.  
When Rose was fifteen, her mother and Amos were sure they had won; Rose was a very pretty young woman with long reddish-brown hair, and a sweet disposition, at least when her parents were around. She walked, talked, and dressed like a young lady. She even had a few suitors, all of which she deeply loathed. Her mother didn't seem to notice this slight detail, whether by her own choice, or through pure oblivion Rose was unsure.  
One evening in July, while her parents were out, Rose decided that she wanted to go for a walk in town.  
Strolling along, she did not notice the drunken pirate tailing her. When he had caught up to her, he walked casually up behind her, put a pistol to the side of her head, and said gruffly, "Give me all yer valuables, an' be quick about it!"  
Rose began to give him her jewellery, wondering what her mother would say, when she heard a voice call out, "Come now, is that any way to treat a lady?"  
This bought her enough time to disarm the wretch, reclaim her pearl earrings, and point the pistol at the pirtate's forehead. The man who had called to the drunk, stood staring at her, shocked that she was able to disarm her attacker so easily.  
"What are you looking at?" she said rather rudely. "It was no amazing feat, he's drunk."  
The drunkard shrugged, got to his feet, and staggered off down the street, muttering to himself, "Last time I try to rob a dame.''  
"I'll keep the pistol, thank you." Rose called after him, and then turned to thank the man for distracting the pirate. But he was gone and she hadn't seen which way he'd went. It was getting late, and she did not want her parents to catch her out, so she went home quietly, clutching her new pistol.

* * *

When she got home later that night, she wrapped her pistol in a bandana and hid it in the back of her bedside table. Despite what had happened to her earlier that evening, she couldn't help wanting to go back, in fact she found it very exciting.  
The next time her mother and stepfather went out, she did go back, this time making sure she dressed poorly, as not to attract unwanted attention.  
Bringing her pistol for protection, Rose made her way down the same dirty street that she had walked on her last little 'adventure'. At the end of the street, she turned right and entered a pub called _The Faithful Bride_, and ordered a bottle of rum, just to be daring.  
The old bartender looked at her, raised his eyebrows and asked, " 'Ave ya been here b'fore lass?"  
"No," she said, puzzled, "I've never been here in my life."  
"Oh," he said, looking confused. "Thing is, ya look awful familiar."  
Rose shrugged, and the old man went on, "Maybe I know your father, does he come here often?"  
He handed her another bottle of rum, as she had already downed the first.  
"I wouldn't know," she said casually. "I've never met the man, for all I know he's dead."  
"Oh." Said the bartender apologetically.  
Just then a loud group of laughing seamen burst through the door of the tavern.  
"What can I get for you lads?" the old man bellowed over the hubbub of the men.  
"Shut up you pack of scurvy dogs!" shouted a very familiar voice.  
The man Rose had seen only a few days before stepped forward and said, "Drinks all around if you please, Sir." The bartender smiled. "Hello Jack, how's life been for ya of late?"  
"Fair enough Pete," said Jack, sitting down at the bar next to Rose.  
"Jack," Rose began, but he cut her off.  
"Wait, wait, do I know you?" He asked, bewildered.  
Rose laughed, "Perhaps you'd recognise me better like this." She put her pistol to the side of her head.  
He laughed, "Ah, yes, the one getting robbed. I remember now. Where did you learn to defend yourself like that?" he asked her.  
Rose shrugged modestly, "I don't know, it just comes naturally I suppose."  
Jack raised his eyebrows and fiddled with a piece of his beaded hair. "What are you doing in a bar like this anyway?" He questioned her in an amused tone.  
"A bar like what?" She laughed bitterly, "Why shouldn't I be in a bar, is it because I'm a woman?"  
"Not so," Jack found her indignant attitude funny. "There are plenty of women in here." He gestured towards a black woman seated nearby. "Take Anna-Maria for example she's a member of my crew."  
"Only 'cause he was too scared to tell her she couldn't be," said a pirate, choking with laughter.  
"That's not the point." Said Jack, agitated at the man's remark. "The point is that...that...oh! You made me forget my point!" Jack shoved the man off his barstool.  
"You wanted to know what I'm doing here?" Rose giggled, having had a bit much to drink. "I'm here because it feels right, I feel at home here." And with that conclusion she downed the last of her rum. 


	3. Adventure's End and Begining

When Rose returned home later she was quite surprised to see her mother and stepfather already there. _It can't be that late already,_ she thought blearily.  
"WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?" Mr. Kingsley stormed.  
Rose decided to play innocent, staring at him like she had no idea what he was talking about. "I was only out for a walk in the garden," she lied sweetly.  
"Dressed like that?" her mother asked sceptically.  
"Of course," she said as innocently as possible. "So I wouldn't get my nice dress dirty in the garden."  
Her mother pursed her lips.  
Rose hiccupped loudly.  
"My heavens!" cried Scarlett, "You've been drinking!"  
Rose saw no point in trying to convince them otherwise, so she just halfway lied this time. "Oh, that." She put on a fake laugh. "I only had a bit of wine from the kitchen." She hoped that excuse would pacify them.  
"I know for a fact that that is an untruth," her mother said angrily. "There is no more wine in the kitchen, it is all stored in the must have brought some up while you were gone," she covered quickly.  
"That is impossible," said Amos furiously "Cook wasn't feeling well so we let her have the evening off."  
"Fine!" Rose yelled, the rum finally getting the better of her. "I admit I went out for a drink, and I met a man. He was very nice." She grinned inwardly at the shock on both faces.  
"Go to your room until your mother and I can figure out how we're going to deal with this."  
"No," Rose said quite simply.  
"Up to your room this instant!" Amos was beginning to turn a rather lovely shade of purple.  
"How dare you order me around?" Rose said, her anger boiling like a teapot left too long on the stove. "You can't talk to me like that, you're not even my real father!"  
Scarlett had had enough. "QUIET!" She exclaimed, "Amos, darling, if you please, I'd like to speak with my daughter in private."  
Amos nodded soberly, and excused himself.  
Scarlett glared at her daughter. "Rose," she said through clenched teeth, "I'd like a thorough explanation please."  
Rose told her mother every single detail that she could remember without any hesitation.  
"What was the man's name again?" asked her mother faintly, when she was done.  
"Jack," she told Scarlett. "Why?"  
"Um, no reason." Scarlett said sounding preoccupied. She walked over to the window and stared out. Rose knew that their conversation was over, so she tiptoed quietly up the stairs and retired for the night. 


	4. Just like him

The next morning dawned bright and warm, along with a feeling of renewal and freshness, despite Rose's slight hangover.  
Rose woke very early, and planned to run off again for the sake of defying Amos and Scarlett. She crept downstairs, making no noise at all, until a clattering noise from the kitchen startled her and sent her sprawling down the last four steps.  
_Wonderful, absolutely wonderful_. She scolded herself for being loud. _If that was a burglar I'm as good as dead right now_, she thought. She waited, but no one came out to investigate. Rose told herself not to be stupid, and peered around the corner into the kitchen.  
Her mother was in the kitchen sweeping up the remnants of a teacup.  
Rose let out a sigh of relief and sank into a kitchen chair. To her surprise, the table was laden with food, bacon, toast, eggs, sausage, porridge, and tea, almost as if it was a feast, just for her.  
"Well, you better start eating before it gets cold," Scarlett said irritably.  
Rose got to work filling her plate with food, and made a great show of eating, and enjoying it.  
"Mum, when did you learn how to cook?" Rose meant this as a compliment, but her mother took it differently than she expected.  
"What? Don't you remember when you were little and we lived in the cottage near the shore?" She continued, "I used to cook for you then. Do you remember the cottage?"  
Rose swallowed a bite of sausage. "Yes, I remember vaguely. Mostly I remember a window overlooking the sea." Rose shrugged and took some buttered toast.  
"You've always loved the sea."  
Rose refilled her teacup, only half listening.  
Scarlett put her head in her hands and sighed. "You're just like him."  
Rose frowned, "Who?"  
"No one." Scarlett stood up and left the room.  
Rose was about to go after her, but thought better of the idea. She knew it wouldn't be good to push her mother into talking about something she didn't want to discuss.

* * *

Rose continued going to _The Faithful Bride_ without her parents' permission, or notice. Maybe they didn't know she was going to the bar every time they went out, or maybe they knew there was nothing they could do about it. Either way they didn't say anything about it.  
One evening her mother and Amos came to the bar while she was there, sat down at a table across the room from her and motioned for her to join them.  
She reluctantly crossed to their table and sat down.  
"Rose," Scarlett began, but was distracted by Jack entering the tavern.  
"Rose!" he exclaimed, "Come an' have a drink, love."  
Amos and Scarlett looked quite appalled. Rose told Jack to wait a moment while she talked to her parents. Jack pouted, but left her alone with her mother and stepfather.  
"What did you want to talk about Mum?" Rose asked.  
Scarlett still stared at Jack. Rose waved her hand in front of her mother's face.  
Scarlett snapped to attention. "Oh yes, Amos dear would you let me speak to my daughter alone please?"  
Amos nodded and went to get himself a drink.  
"It's about your father." Scarlett put her head in her hands as she always did when she was upset.  
"About Amos?" Rose asked.  
"No, your real father." Scarlett looked up at Rose, "He's here."  
Rose's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Which one?" she whispered, searching the room.  
Scarlett pointed towards the bar.  
Rose looked where her mother was pointing, and told herself Scarlett had made a mistake.  
Jack looked over at Rose to see if she was coming or not, and wondered why Scarlett was pointing at him. He decided to go and ask what was wrong.  
"Now can I borrow your daughter for a drink?" he asked good- naturedly.  
"She's your daughter too," Scarlett mumbled from behind her hands.  
Jack frowned. "What? Couldn't hear you there."  
"Nothing."  
Scarlett stood and stalked out of the tavern. Amos followed suit.  
Jack blinked and turned to go back to the bar. Rose tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at her and got a slap in the face.  
"What?" he asked, stupefied.  
"That was for being my father," she said matter-of-factly, and then slapped him again.  
"And what was that one for?" he wondered aloud.  
"That one was for not telling me," she told him, equally calm.  
Jack shrugged and told her, "Would've told you, had I only known me self."  
Rose felt rather stupid and could think of nothing to say, so she just nodded. Jack shrugged again and invited her to have a drink with him. She accepted and ordered her usual pint of rum.  
"So," said Rose, still not knowing what else to say.  
"So, your mother wasn't always a seamstress," Jack replied.  
Rose rolled her eyes. She should have known her mother was a woman of a questionable profession, with herself the only slightly good thing to come of it.  
Quite suddenly, a wonderfully insane idea came to Rose."Jack, you know, I can't trust my mother or her PIG of a husband. Who would be better to look after me than my true father?"  
Jack held up his hands in protest. "No, no, I'm sorry but there is no way I could do that."  
Rose pouted at him.  
"Anyway, I couldn't take you to sea with me, it's much too dangerous, love."  
Rose glared at him. "I'm NOT going back with my mother. She'll probably come up with some other lie about my past."  
Jack smiled. "Well I'm sure you'll find some accommodations, as for me, I'll be getting back to my ship." 


	5. A Runaway & a Fiancee

Rose awoke at the break of dawn the next day. She had rented a room at _The Faithful Bride_, and had not slept well. Between the noises of drunken laughter and breaking glass, no one could've sleep well.  
Another reason she hadn't gotten much sleep, was because of all the completely mad ideas floating around in her head. Suddenly, she got one that might actually work and decided to get the information she needed to carry out her plan.  
After paying for her breakfast, Rose stepped out into the busy street. She walked along whistling (as best she could), and was so deep in thought that she was not paying attention to where she was going.  
"Ouch!" said the young lad she had run into.  
"Sorry." She looked at the boy closely. He was short and skinny, with very light red hair and freckles. "What's your name lad?" Rose ventured.  
"Uh, Hal, my name is Hal." He seemed to be assuring himself of this.  
"Hello Hal," Rose said brightly. "My name's Rose." She paused a moment. "Would you mind telling me your real name though?"  
"Are you calling me a liar?" he asked, frowning.  
"Yes," she told him. "I'd also like to ask why you're pretending to be something you're not."  
'Hal' looked at her in mock surprise, "I haven't the faintest idea what you're getting at girl!"  
"Rose, my name is Rose. And don't call me 'girl', seein' as your one yourself."  
The girl who called herself Hal and pretended to be a boy, sighed and shook her head, "I thought I was a quite convincing boy, how could you tell I wasn't one?  
"Simple," Rose smiled, amused, "No boy I've ever seen is half as pretty as you."  
The two laughed.  
"Hal, if that's what you want to be called, why are you pretending to be a lad anyway?"  
"Haley is my real name, but I like 'Hal' better." She fooled with the lacings of her blue shirt, "I'm running away in disguise."  
Rose pressed her for more information, but Haley refused to reveal any details.  
"Hal, you might be just the person to help me, I'm going to be a pirate and you a runaway. We're a perfect team."  
The two went back to the tavern so that they could talk in private. Once they had sat down at a table, Rose told Hal her story, "My father is a pirate," she grinned at the look of amazement on the other girl's face. "Only he thinks it's too dangerous at sea for a girl. I say he's an ass for that, but that's not the point. The point is that I'm going to sea whether he likes it or not."  
Haley looked thoughtful, "Well, how do you figure that? It won't be easy to sneak aboard, let alone the fact that you don't even know which ship is his."  
Rose considered this. "That's why I have you." She sipped a frothing mug of rum. "Besides, I wouldn't even try to do a thing like this without a partner in crime, so what do you say?"  
  
As Rose and Haley slipped past the boathouse they noticed Jack, standing inside, talking to the harbourmaster.  
"I want to get 'The Pearl' ready to make way soon." He was saying to the other man.  
Haley and Rose looked at each other; satisfied with the sliver of conversation they had caught.  
After sneaking down to the dock, the girls began to look for a ship with the word 'Pearl" in its name.  
"Look I've found one!" said Haley, in a hushed voice, "_The Majestic Pearl_?"  
"Naw," said Rose, "doesn't sound like Jack at all." She passed a few other ships, and then shouted, "_The Black Pearl_! I've found it!"  
"Oy! You gals ain't got permission t' be up there!" shouted a young sailor irritably.  
Rose smiled sweetly at him, "Oh, we're terribly sorry sir, you see we've just lost our way. We'll be off then." She tipped an imaginary hat at him and darted off down a side street, Haley following close behind.

* * *

It only took Rose and Haley three days to acquire all the information they needed to make their master plan reality.  
Rose casually inquired of the harbourmaster if he knew when _The Black Pearl_ might be leaving.  
"What's it t' you lass?" he asked her, looking down his long nose from behind his spectacles.  
Rose put on a sweet sad voice, "Well you see kind sir, my fiancée is a sailor on that ship, and I should like to know how much time I have to say goodbye." Rose began to sob quite convincingly.  
The harbourmaster handed her a handkerchief, "Well miss, I'm sure I can get you the date she's leavin' port." His face softened as she looked at him thankfully, "Your fiancée you say? What's his name miss?"  
Rose froze in shock, she hadn't thought of a name for her imaginary fiancée. "Oh, his name is Robert," she fibbed, and hoped he wouldn't check the crew list to see if she was telling the truth.  
"Robert you say? I know the lad. Sweet, kind boy, Robert is."  
Rose's eyes widened. Robert was real?  
The harbourmaster looked through the open door of the boathouse and shouted, "Robert, lad, someone's here t' see ya, me boy."  
A tall blue-eyed young man strode in and looked at Rose sceptically.  
Rose had an idea at that moment. "Good sir," she said to the harbourmaster. "Would you mind letting me have a word with Rob?"  
"Certainly m' dear." The harbourmaster went back to his desk to look at some charts.  
"Who are you?" Robert asked her, once the man was out of earshot.  
"I'm a pirate," said Rose triumphantly. "My name is Rose. You had better listen to what I say or I'll blow your brains out." She said this cheerfully to make it look like she and Robert were having a pleasant conversation.  
Robert laughed.  
Rose scowled. "Don't make this harder than it already is," she told him, "Just play along and pretend you're my fiancée, okay?"  
Robert considered this then nodded slowly, "Okay."  
Rose smiled thankfully, "You won't be sorry, I guarantee it."  
"Harbourmaster Wilkes, this is my fiancée Rose." Robert said winningly.  
What a good liar he is, thought Rose gratefully.  
"Yes, we've met, but I hadn't known the young lady's name." Wilkes smiled and said, "So you wanted to know when _The Black Pearl_ is leaving Tortuga?"  
Rose nodded.  
"I b'lieve it'd be in only a few days, though I'll check my file." The man shuffled over to his desk once again.  
"Oh, no need my good sir, I'll inform her myself." Robert took Rose's arm and strolled out the door.  
Once they were outside the building Rose shook off his arm. "What do you think you're doing?" She glared at him savagely.  
"Acting, my piratical friend." He smiled at her enragement. "Can I be of any more assistance?"  
"Well, you could die a slow and painful death, but I don't suppose you'd do me that courtesy."  
"Sorry, that's definitely not on my list of errands." Robert laughed.  
Rose stomped on his foot as hard as she could, and stalked off.  
He ran after her, limping a bit, "Rose stop, I didn't mean to make you mad. We're engaged remember? We aren't supposed to fight," he called to her jokingly.  
She stopped dead in her tracks, and turned to face him.  
"You know, that is a wonderful thought, but get over it. That was a fake engagement, if you didn't realise that, I'm telling you now. So do both of us favour and leave me alone!"  
Robert bowed low, "As you wish my love," he said mock-romantically and strode off down the street, disappearing into the crowd. 


	6. Setting Sail

Rose never did get a chance to ask Robert when exactly _The Black Pearl_ was setting sail, so she and Haley watched the ship every morning at dawn.  
One morning as Rose and Haley walked towards the dock, Rose said, "Hal, this is the day, I can feel it in my bones."  
And so it was, they could see men aboard 'The Pearl' making ready to leave, Jack standing at the wheel, shouting orders at the crew.  
Rose motioned to Hal to hide in an alley.  
Rose crept up next to the ship, and using a rope hanging down, climbed up. She whistled once she was halfway up the side, which was Hal's signal to distract the crew. "Help!!!" Hal screamed, "Help! He's after me! Make him stop!" She sobbed uncontrollably, running out of the alley.  
"Wha's wrong missy?" asked a member of Jack's crew.  
Hal kept sobbing. "There's a pirate back there, and he won't leave me alone!"  
The crew stared down the street, but they saw no one suspicious.  
Rose took this opportunity to climb over the rail of the ship, and slip quietly below decks.  
Hal kept blubbering about some scoundrel who wasn't there, until the crew finally told her to go tell the man that the pirates would kill him if he bothered her again.  
She nodded solemnly and started off down the street, and turned into the alley once again, then screamed as loud and terrified as she could, hoping she sounded like she was being murdered.  
The crew of _The Black Pearl_ heard her and barged into the alley, hoping to catch the villain. But there was no one to be seen.  
Hal slipped quietly towards 'The Pearl' while the crew was still looking for her, and scaled the side of the ship, using the same rope that Rose had.  
Below decks was very dark and Hal had a hard time finding her way around. She groped around in the dark, trying to find a candle or lantern. Instead, she found someone's ankle.  
Hal was about to scream, when she heard someone whisper,  
"Hal? Is that you?"  
She breathed a sigh of relief. "Rose, good."  
Rose giggled, "Who'd you think it was? The idiot Robert?"  
"Actually, I thought you were something dead."  
"Thanks a lot."  
Hal could tell that Rose was exhausted.  
Then the ship began to move.  
Rose started to sing, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me, yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..."

* * *

Standing on deck, Jack looked out into the horizon, and sighed. The freedom and vastness of the Caribbean stretched out before him. He shouted a few orders at the cabin boy and leaned against the ship's wheel. He thought he could hear a far off voice singing a song that he knew from long ago.  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..." it sang distantly.  
Jack looked around, puzzled, but the voice faded into the noise of the sea and rowdy pirates. The cabin boy, Robert, cocked his head, listening, and then smiled.  
Jack approached him. "You, boy."  
Robert looked up from the knot he was tying, "Aye sir?"  
"What were you listening to?" Jack eyed the pathetic tangle of rope in the boy's hands.  
"The waves Cap'n, why?"  
"No reason," said Jack, unsure. "Now stop lazing about and get back to your duties." He tried to look stern, but it did not suit his character.  
"Aye sir," said Robert, and went to ask someone if the knot he tied was satisfactory.  
  
Down in the bowels of the ship, Rose and Hal had enough food to last at least until they were discovered, but if they ran out too soon that would mean revealing themselves to the crew. If this happened before they were far enough out at sea, the pirates would either kill them or return them to Tortuga. This was something Rose did not want to think about.

* * *

About four days later, in the early morning, Rose woke Haley up with a start, "Hal!" she whispered urgently.  
"Aw, git off!" Hal groaned and rolled over.  
"No, Hal it's important!"  
Hal sat up and glared at Rose impatiently, "It better be important, or I'll skin you."  
Rose looked around nervously, "There's someone down here!"  
Hal snapped to attention. "Who?" she gasped quietly.  
"I dunno." Rose listened hard, and she could hear a man's voice cursing at an object he had stumbled on in the dark.  
Hal giggled softly.  
"Hush! He'll hear you!" Rose covered her friend's mouth quickly.  
"Wha? Who's there?" asked the man's voice.  
Rose thought he sounded very familiar. Knowing that pirates and sailors are superstitious, Rose whispered in a raspy, wavering voice, "We are the spirits of the 'Black Pearl', ye be warned mortal; we do not take kindly to those who invade our sacred dwellings!"  
The man replied, choking with laughter, "You think I believe in ghosts?" He laughed harder still.  
"How dare you mock the spirits? You will be punished insolent mortal!" Rose and Haley proceeded to make howling moaning noises to frighten off the intruder, but this only increased his deep booming laugh.  
"Girls," he choked, "Give it up, it's only me Robert."  
Rose stood up and went toward his voice, "Where are you, lard brain?" she called in an irritated way.  
"Over here, pirate brat," he called back to her.  
Rose found his arm and twisted it as hard as she could, "If you tell, I'll break your arm, savvy?" she used Jack's unusual vocabulary with pride.  
"Yeah," he grunted, trying to free his arm. "I promise I won't tell on you."  
"Good." Rose let go of his arm and gave him a punch in the stomach for good measure, then sent him up and out of the hold. 


	7. Discovered!

The next few days passed with no curious sailors invading 'sacred dwellings', until one evening. Rose and Haley were eating hard dry bread and drinking old rum when a sudden noise startled them.  
"Bloody hell! When did that ole' crate get there?" This man was definitely not Robert, who by now knew his way around, and would not have stumbled over the crate.  
Rose eased herself slowly into a corner where she would not be visible if the man brought down a lantern. Hal followed reluctantly, hoping that her movement would not draw the intruder's attention to her.  
The man kicked the crate out of the way and, to the dismay of the girls, lit a candle. He walked around muttering to himself for a few minutes, and then saw the abandoned rum and bread.  
"Rats?" He asked himself doubtingly. "Naw, rats don' eat like that." He grinned with satisfaction, "I jus' knew there was stowaways on 'dis ship." The man set down his lamp and began to look behind large boxes. "I knows you're here," He called malevolently, "Come out!"  
When no stowaways gave themselves up, he roared in frustration, and stomped out calling behind him, "Wait 'til da Cap'n finds out 'bout dis, you're as good as dead now mates."  
Rose knew this would not be so if Jack saw them with his own eyes, but on the other hand, he might give the order to do away with the stowaways without even taking the time to speak with them.  
"Hal," said Rose, nudging her friend who was at this point shaking violently.  
"W-what?" Hal stammered.  
"I think I have a brilliant plan."  
  
As Rose stepped boldly out into the light of the slowly sinking sun, all eyes were upon her. Whispers followed behind her as she made her way toward the Captain's cabin.  
Robert sauntered over and walked casually with Rose. "So," he inquired with a smile, "what's the plan this time?"  
Rose looked at him superiorly, but said nothing.  
Robert, annoyed at not having his question answered, walked away sulkily.  
The boy does have his good points. Rose thought, but then focused her attention on the cabin that lay ahead of her. She knocked, suddenly timid.  
"Aye?" Came Jack's voice from within.  
Rose tried to make her voice sound like Robert's. "It's Robert, Sir."  
Apparently, it was a good imitation because Jack invited 'Robert' in.  
"Ahem," Rose cleared her throat and Jack looked up from the apple he was munching.  
Jack dropped the apple and took his feet off of his desk. "Rose? What the-"  
"Let me explain," said Rose, rushing a little. "When I was little I always wished I knew what it was like to sail, and be on a ship, but do you know what my dream was? It was to be a pirate- oh please Jack don't look so stunned. Anyway, my mother thought it was a stupid idea, and Amos thought it was rubbish. But I knew that it was my calling, and now I know why: being a pirate is in my blood."  
When she had finished, Jack frowned; he knew he couldn't fight with reasoning like that. "Well," said Jack, toying with a comeback, "We all know what your mother's old profession was, is that in your blood too, love? We wouldn't want you 'distracting' the crew now would we?"  
Rose protested, "That's different, you numbskull."  
"How?" Jack asked playfully.  
"Because _I_ say it is." Rose waited for another sarcastic response, but it didn't come.  
"Well then," Jack smiled, "Who's to argue with that?"  
Rose grinned with satisfaction, "Does that mean you're not going to send me back?"  
"Well, seeing as it wasn't me who brought you here, it shouldn't be me who makes you go home." Jack grinned also, showing the resemblance between father and daughter.  
"Good," said Rose joyfully, "Cause I brought a friend along too."  
Jack laughed, "I figured as much." He scratched his chin, thoughtful. "That's were you're the most like me I think, always picking up friends in odd places."  
"What d' you mean?"  
Jack sat back in his chair and put his feet on his desk, "I'll tell you the story later, but for now, you'll need a better place to stay than the hold."  
"Oh, but it's really not that bad down there." Rose protested, even though she did not care for her and Hal's current accommodations.  
"No," said Jack, "You're my daughter, aren't you now? It's my responsibility to see to it that you're properly housed."  
Rose shrugged. He did have a point. "Will I be staying with the crew?" she asked, hoping she would not receive special treatment because she was Jack's daughter.  
"Well, I suppose that's our only option, there're only two cabins anyway. My cabin, and the crew's cabin, what'll it be?"  
Rose pondered this a moment, then made her decision.


	8. Part of the Crew

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad people like my story.**

* * *

Rose went down to the hold and told Haley the news; they were part of the crew!  
"What did you say?" Hal asked Rose, after she told her.  
"You didn't hear me the first time?" Rose gaped at her friend, "I practically blew out my own ear drums I yelled it so loud."  
Hal shook her head and grinned, "I only wanted to hear you say it again!"  
Rose laughed, "Alright, WE'RE PART OF THE CREW!" she screeched once more.  
The two girls got their things, and headed up to the deck.  
The sailor who had almost found them stared as they passed by. The girls looked at his shocked face and then at each other, trying not to laugh.  
Once they reached the crew's quarters they found that a section of the cabin had been curtained off for their privacy.  
"Good," said Rose firmly, "He saw to it that we were properly accommodated."  
Hal threw her extra clothes and a blanket into one of the hammocks. "This is probably the most enjoyable place I've ever stayed."  
Rose thought about this remark and came to the same conclusion.  
Hal curled up in her new bed and fell asleep immediately.  
Rose however was not so easily adjusted to her new living quarters; she lay in her hammock trying to find a comfortable position. She rolled onto her back and fell right out onto the deck. Rose swore like a true pirate and picked herself up off the floor.  
Hal groaned and stretched in her sleep, rocking her hammock gently.  
_What did I get me self into?_ Rose asked herself grimly, she stretched, to work out her stiff muscles.  
"Yo, ho, yo, ho," she muttered to herself, pulling on some breeches and a heavy sailor's jacket.  
"Pour me another ale..." Hal moaned into her blanket.  
"What're you talkin' 'bout?" Rose laughed at her sleeping friend. She strode out onto the deck and didn't bother to be quiet, because Hal was a heavy sleeper.  
Rose stood at the rail of the ship for a long time, looking out at the dark water, shimmering slightly in the moonlight. Yawning, Rose turned around, and ran right into a solid figure. Stifling a scream in her hand, Rose realised there was nothing to be afraid of.  
The man she had collided with grinned, showing off several gold teeth, "Me name's Joshamee Gibbs, an' I 'spect ye're Rosie Sparrow." He leaned into the light to get a better look at her. "Yep, just like 'im, the spittin' image of ole Jack."  
"Rosie?" She directed this question more towards herself. "Is that what he told you all that my name is?"  
"Well," Gibbs chuckled, "he was plumb drunk when told us about ya'. He boasted summat 'bout ya' killin' off and plunderin' an entire village."  
Rose laughed, in spite of her annoyance, "I didn't kill anyone or steal anything, though I probably will in the very near future."  
Gibbs frowned, "What d' ya' mean? We reckon we won't see any ships worth plunderin' for 'bout two weeks more."  
Rose shook her head in disagreement, "No," she looked out to sea once more, "We're being followed."  
Gibbs, chuckled, "That's naught but an old fishing boat, out on a night sail." He patted Rose on the shoulder. "I've been at sea longer 'an you've been alive, do me a favour an' don't try to say I'm wrong."  
Rose laughed haughtily, "Sir, I daresay, since you've been at sea so long, that means you are not very likely considered young anymore. Am I correct?"  
Gibbs, wondering where this conversation was heading, scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose, yes."  
"Then I conclude that I am right, and your eyes are failing you." Rose patted Gibbs's shoulder and walked away, fighting back giggles at the man's puzzled look. She strode briskly up to Jack's cabin door, and rapped sharply.  
"Jack, wake up!" she called through the door.  
A moan of annoyance answered her, but she heard no movement inside.  
"Up!" she yelled louder.  
"Alright!" came the grumpy reply.  
She heard mumbling inside, and a sleepy, "Get the door, would you?"  
The door creaked open, Anna-Maria stood in the doorway yawning, "Yeah? What do you want?"  
Rose glared at her, "I want to talk to my father."  
Anna-Maria groaned, "Okay, fine. Jack, Rosie wants to see you."  
Rose stepped into the cabin and saw Jack wiping his face with a towel.  
"Please tell me you didn't wake me up to tell me you had nightmare." Jack grumbled sarcastically, "'Cause if this is going to happen often..."  
Rose pushed his shoulder playfully, "Oh please, did you forget how old I am? I'm almost sixteen, most girls my age are already married."  
"Oh," Jack sat in a leather armchair and stretched out his legs, "Sorry Rosie me girl, didn't know in the first place. Tried to estimate but..."  
"Alright, you can shut up and listen now-and stop calling me 'Rosie'."  
Jack shrugged and bit into an apple.  
"Look," Rose told him, "I saw a ship that looks as if it's following us, Gibbs said-"  
"Oh, you met old Gibbs did you? Extremely gullible, did you know that once-"  
Rose silenced him with a disapproving look she had learned from Amos. "Now then," she crossed her arms, "Gibbs thinks the ship I saw was just a fishing boat, but I highly doubt it. The wind is not in our favour it's in theirs. I think you'd best have a look Jack."  
Jack munched noisily on his apple. "Suppose it is a fishing boat and you woke me up for nothing," said Jack; even though he knew that no fisherman would venture out this far in the Caribbean.  
"Well if it is you can make me walk the plank," Rose sneered.  
"Okay, but it was you who said it Rosie."  
Rose led Jack to the point where she had first observed the ship, "Well," she said, gesturing towards the ship on the horizon, "What do you think?"  
"What do I think?" he asked himself, then called to the crew that had gathered around them, "Run out the guns!" Then turned to his daughter and smiled, "No plank today love." 


	9. Captain Skinner

Rose squinted at the ship against the slowly lightening sky; she could just barely make out the name, _The Fog Rider_. It was a fairly large ship, with a large crew also, from what Rose could tell.  
"So," said Jack coming up next to her, "_The Fog Rider_. Figured we'd run into her again one of these days."  
Rose looked up at him, "You know who's on that ship?" She again tried to make out who was aboard the pursuing ship.  
"Aye," Jack yawned, "Captain Adam Skinner."  
Rose's stomach jolted, had she heard that name before? Her mind swam, trying to work her memories out... Captain Skinner...Skinner...

* * *

She had been eleven, and had gone with Amos to his store in town. He warned her to stay inside while he checked some merchandise in the back,  
"Tell any customers that they can find me in the back if they need me," he had told her solemnly.  
Rose had nodded and proceeded to look around the store for any items of interest.  
Customers came and went, not many of them buying anything, but one customer in particular caught Rose's attention. He wore a splendid coat of black silk with gold trim, a three cornered hat, fine leather boots, and best of all a sword, a fine sword with a gold inlaid handle.  
Rose had followed him around the store trying to get another glimpse of his sword, when he turned around and smiled at her, "Afternoon miss," his gold tooth glinted in the light.  
Remembering her manners, Rose curtsied and replied, "Good afternoon Sir."  
"I noticed you've been followin' me all 'round the store, can I help you with somethin'?"  
Rose had grinned sheepishly and said, "Well Sir, I only wanted a better look at your sword."  
The man had laughed and let her hold it; she tried a few tricks and handed it back to him, satisfied.  
"Thank you Sir," she had said wide-eyed, and breathless at having been able to hold a real sword.  
"Oh, think nothing of it miss," he had chuckled, good-naturedly, "Now I really must be off."  
At that moment, Amos came back, "Mr. Skinner!" he exclaimed happily, "What a surprise that you would drop by..."  
  
Rose's memory snapped back to the ship, when a cannon's fire whistled through the air, coming straight for _The Black Pearl_.  
She ducked, and was showered with splinters, there was a cut beneath her left eye, and she could feel the blood on her cheek.  
Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, "Careful now love, or you won't live to see the actual battle. FIRE ALL!" He bellowed to the crew.  
A loud 'boom' shook the deck, and three of their own cannonballs were sent hurtling towards the other ship, Rose could smell smoke; she coughed and vomited over the rail.  
Jack put a hand on her back, "Are you sure you can deal with it?"  
She pushed his hand away, "Of course I can." She straightened her shirt and bandana, and drawing her sword and pistol, faced the enemy ship once more.  
The Fog Rider was close now, close enough that Rose could see the crew, jeering and shouting insults at them.  
Rose's temper flared, and her hands quivered on her weapons. They will not take us over, she decided, squeezing her throat closed, so as not to vomit again.  
Their adversary was very close now, close enough to touch with an oar, but they ceased fire.  
"What are they doing?" she wondered aloud, but was not answered.  
The crew of _The Fog Rider_ stopped jeering as an elegant figure stepped up to the rail closest to 'The Pearl'.  
"Good mornin'," the Captain said, tipping his hat towards them, "I expect you all know who I am, but nonetheless, I'll introduce me self. I be Captain Adam Skinner," He scanned the faces of his audience, then his eyes fell on Rose, and his words trailed off.  
"I know who you are," she said boldly, amazed to hear herself speak. "I met you when I was young, you did business with my step-father."  
"Did I now?" he pondered, "And what might your name be miss?"  
"Rose Sparrow," she said loudly enough for everyone to hear.  
"Right," he said smoothing his pointed beard, "Well then, back to business. Jack!"  
"Yes?" Jack asked, a bit annoyed at Skinner's distraction with Rose.  
"I come with a proposition for ye."  
"Well," said Jack, "what is it?"  
"I have a bargain," Skinner replied.  
"On what conditions?" Jack asked cautiously  
"Well, first thing's first," Skinner drummed his fingers on the rail, "I b'lieve these belong to you." He motioned toward two struggling prisoners being dragged up on deck.  
Jack stroked his beard, "Who are they? I can't see their faces under those gags and blindfolds."  
"Ah, well, we thought it best if we came aboard yer ship to do the bargaining."  
"Alright, but only five of you can come."  
"On the condition that five of your men come onto our ship and we'll treat you as well as you treat us, so if any harm comes to our five, my crew has permission to do what they want with the captives."  
"Agreed," said Jack, and ordered some of his crew to put a gangplank across.  
Five men volunteered to go as captives, and walked solemnly across to _The Fog Rider_, then Skinner's crew brought the prisoners, last of all, Skinner himself. He smiled and winked at Rose as he passed her, getting a very annoyed reaction from Jack.  
"Keep away from my daughter," Jack warned him, "She's not part of our negotiations."  
Skinner shrugged and walked on.


	10. Bargaining

**Yay! Finally updated!**

The invading pirates wandered around the ship, looking for anything they could pilfer without any trouble, until their captain called them to attention. "Gents, don't ye remember why we're here? To do some fair trading, so let's get to it."  
Jack led the pirates into his cabin, and plunked down behind his desk. "What can I do for you lads?" Jack asked them cheerfully.  
"Well," began Skinner, "it seems we've acquired somethin' of yours, somethin' of great value." He motioned to two large crew members, "Bring 'em in."  
The prisoners were brought in, fighting as best they could, as they were tied, blind folded and gagged.  
Rose stood in the corner, wiping the blood from below her eye, and wondering who these unfortunate people were.  
"The prisoners," Skinner flashed Rose a big grin from across the room. "Found 'em by the direction of my first mate, who I'm told is a former ship mate of yours Jack."  
A very ugly pirate by the door gave Jack a gruesome smile, showing off his rotting teeth.  
Jack waved at the man, who closed the door and leaned up against it, this gave Rose a very bad feeling.  
"I'd like the door open, if you please," said Rose sweetly to Captain Skinner. "It's a bit warm in here."  
The captain stared at her a moment, then shouted, "Well you heard the lady, open the door, you blundering idiot."  
The pirate grumbled, but opened the door.  
"Thank you." Rose said, sweeter than poisoned honey.  
Jack rolled his eyes, but said nothing about it, "Well, back to business," He cracked his neck and pointed at the prisoners, "what do you want for them?"  
Skinner pretended to ponder this, even though everyone knew he already had a price in mind, "How about...say, a pick of your latest plunder, and...her." He pointed at Rose, standing in the corner.  
"Uh, one problem," said Jack  
"And what's that?" Skinner said amused.  
"She's a whore," said Jack, shaking his head.  
Rose nodded apologetically.  
"Why should that make a difference?" Skinner laughed.  
"She's pregnant too," he assured Skinner.  
Skinner thought about his a moment.  
"And betrothed," he added.  
"Oh, really?" Skinner asked, in a mock curious tone. "And who could the lucky man be?"  
"Um, that I don't really know." He turned to Rose. "What did you say his name is?"  
"Robert," Rose lied. She could see the look of exasperation on Rob's face at having to play fiancée again.  
Rose went to stand next to Robert, and leaning in to kiss his cheek whispered, "Please play along?"  
He hugged her, and whispered back, "Okay, but you owe me."  
Rose smiled at him; he was not such a bad fellow after all.  
Skinner scowled, "Well, that can be amended, can't it?"  
Jack tried to think up another excuse, "Well you see...they've been betrothed their whole lives, and it would take a lot of paperwork and all that...stuff to clear it all up."  
"I have another idea." Skinner grinned, "How about we have a duel, last one alive gets the girl."  
"What the hell are you thinking?" Rose yelled at him.  
"Actually, the question would be, what isn't he thinking?" Jack said thoughtfully.  
"Oh, honestly Jack, this is not the time," Rose groaned.  
"It's alright," spoke up Robert, "I think that's the best way to settle it."  
Rose discreetly kicked him in the shin, hoping he would change his mind, but the only reaction it yielded was that Robert coughed rather loudly.  
Rose stood fuming for a few moments, then remembered the prisoners, who had been taken back outside so as not to cause further distractions.  
"Excuse me gentlemen," Rose said, flipped her hair back over her shoulder, and left the cabin, brushing against Skinners arm as she left. She shut the door quietly behind her, and found herself right next to the two prisoners, and their sleeping guards.  
Rose tiptoed over to the first prisoner, who was probably a man, by his build, and tapped his shoulder.  
He gasped, and jumped, startling her.  
"It's okay," she told him, "I'm going to free you."  
The man nodded, and Rose removed his blindfold and gag, to reveal a handsome man with dark hair and eyes.  
"Who are you?" he whispered, glancing at the sleeping guards.  
"Will? What's going on?" the other prisoner, a woman, said in a worried voice.  
"I'm untying you," Rose told her, and removed her blindfold, as her gag had already fallen off, and cut the young woman's bonds from her feet and hands.  
"This way." Rose whispered, tiptoeing towards the trapdoor that led below decks.  
"Who are you?" the man asked again.  
"A pirate," she answered, "Quickly now, before they notice you're gone."  
Rose felt around in the dark, fumbling for a match, and tripped on something, she put her hands out to break her fall, and hit a wall, which unexpectedly gave way.  
"Bloody hell!" she swore, nursing a throbbing elbow.  
"Are you alright?" asked the young woman.  
"Fine," Rose assured her, "now then, what's this?" she stood up to examine the wall she had fallen through. "Why, it's a secret room! What luck we have today!" she exclaimed joyously.  
The room was small, but big enough to house two people, and as covered in cobwebs as it was, it was the best Rose could have asked for.  
"Quick, inside," Rose told the others, stepping aside for them to go past.  
"Wait, we don't even know your name," the woman said.  
Rose put a hand on her shoulder, "It's better that way, now if you get caught you can tell them that you honestly don't know who set you loose, honestly." Rose pushed them inside, gave them a lantern, and was off back up to her cabin, so she could say that she had been taking a nap, and knew nothing of the prisoners.  
When she had gone, the woman, Elizabeth, turned to the man, "Who does that girl remind you of Will?" she asked him.  
"Do you even need to ask? That girl is either related to Jack or has spent entirely too much time with him."

**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so glad you like it!**


	11. Plans Gone Awry

**Finally got around to updating! Go me!**

**There's one more chapter after this one, and I promise to post it very soon.**

* * *

Rose slipped quietly into her cabin, hoping no other crewmembers were in there to say exactly when she had gone to bed. To her dismay she heard a faint rustling coming from the other side of the dividing curtain.

A shadow moved behind the curtain, but she heard no more noises. She drew her pistol, and drew the curtain aside.

"Rob!" she exclaimed, laughing, "What'd you think you were doing, scaring me half to death! I thought you were one of Skinner's men, sent to kidnap me."

Rob smiled slyly "What makes you think I wasn't sent to kidnap you?"

"Lard brain, if you were going to kidnap me you would've done it already."

He sat down in Haley's hammock, "That's true I suppose."

Rose laid back in her own hammock and sighed, "What're we going to do Rob? You know you can't best Skinner in a duel."

"What are you talking 'bout, you've never seen me fight." He scuffed the toe of his boot on the floor, "I could best Skinner."

"Skinner is bigger than you, and he has more fighting experience," Rose protested.

"But maybe I'm quicker, and more cunning." Robert smirked at Rose.

"Quicker, maybe, but old Skinner is slyer than a fox." She told him.

"Well, madam, I'll prove you wrong. I'll show you how very cunning I can be, and how unexpected." After saying that, he grabbed Rose and kissed her, pulling her onto his lap.

When he let go, she laughed, "Sorry Rob, but kissing Skinner will most definitely not help you win."

"Maybe not," he grinned. "But it might help me win the prize."

Rose shoved him off of her, "Behave yourself lad, wait 'til after we're supposedly married." She punched his arm playfully. "Besides, Jack probably needs our help, who knows what kind of trouble he'll get himself into with Skinner if we're not around."

Rob stood awkwardly, almost knocking Rose onto the floor, "Sorry," he told her, then left.

"How am I going to make Skinner lose?" she asked herself, combing her hair out with her fingers. "That's it!" She whispered, even though there was no one else to hear, and went off to get some help with her plan.

* * *

As evening came on, the two ships made for an island as an open place to duel, and Rose began to ask members of her crew for help. Most of them turned her down, for fear of being caught by Skinner's crew, but a handful of them thought that her plan was brilliant.

If her plan worked, the end result would be a marooned Skinner, and a captive crew.

Later that night, Rose found Skinner and offered him a drink.

"Why thank you m'dear," was all he said, and guzzled the wine that was dosed with sleeping powder.

Moments later, Rose led the drowsy Skinner towards the crew's quarters, where Gibbs and a few others would help her load him into a row boat and take him to the shore of the deserted island. But first they would pretend they were holding Skinner as a hostage for the members of The Black Pearl being held on the Fog Rider, sending one of their own five to report the lie to the rest of their crew.

Rose knew there were risks, but Robert's safety seemed more important at the moment. They could be rid of Skinner for good with no more bloodshed than necessary.

Skinner mumbled something in his drowsy state.

"Yes, yes," Rose told him soothingly. "It's time to go to sleep."

With all of her strength Rose heaved his great figure onto a pile of heavy blankets, and bent down to see if he was conscious or not.

He was breathing shallowly, and there was drool at the corner of his mouth.

Rose patted his shoulder, "Pleasant dreams," she told him. "For when you wake up there will be nothing pleasant about your life."

"Is he out?" Gibbs asked, coming up behind her.

Rose nodded.

Gibbs and the other three of their crew who were helping her lifted Skinner's large form into a rowboat, which they slowly rowed out, towards the island.

"Now," Rose said to Gibbs and another who had stayed behind. "Release the one you told the hostage story to."

"Here he is," said another man, bringing the squirming lump that was supposedly a man.

Rose knelt down next to the man and removed his gag. "Don't yell or we'll kill him, and tell your crew to release our five friends if they ever want to see the captain again.

The fellow nodded, and they sent him also in a rowboat to his own ship.

About ten minutes after the man had set out, a shot resounded across the water, coming from the other ship.

Rose knew that her plans were unravelling quickly. Their messenger had been shot and if the other crew found out it was one of their own men who they had shot, they would most likely try to keep one of their captives as a replacement.

The men in the rowboat carrying Skinner heard the shot also, and thought it best to turn back.

Upon their return, Rose had contemplated more ideas than she had in her whole life, but in the end only one seemed possible.

"So," said Gibbs apologetically, "I guess this is it."

Rose shook her head, "Not quite, there is still one more option." She glanced at the violently snoring Skinner, "In the morning we'll tell him that he got drunk and passed out."

Gibbs thought about this, then asked, "What of Robert?"

Rose frowned, "He'll just have to fight Skinner, who will have a hangover, and won't be as coordinated."

A particularly large snore brought them back to the present dilemma.

"Here," said Rose, "help me lift him back onto that pile of blankets."

Gibbs and Rose heaved the limp form from the rowboat and set him down.

"What now?" Gibbs asked Rose gloomily.

"Now," Rose told him, "we wait."


	12. War of the Rose

**Yay! Final chapter! Thanx to everyone who reviewed!**

In the morning, Skinner was told the story of his getting drunk, and believed it, cursing the guards for letting his two prisoners escape.

Robert came to talk to Rose, but did not find her in her cabin, only Haley.

"Where's Rose?" he asked the still sleeping girl.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho..." she sighed still dreaming.

Robert kicked the under side of Hal's hammock, "Wake up, you lazy pirate."

Hal sat up grumpily, "I'm awake."

"Good," Rob told her, "now you can tell me where Rose has got off to."

"I dunno," she grumbled, "she never tells me anything."

"You're a very bad liar." Rob informed her.

"I know, I've been told that before." she flopped back on her hammock, "I'll tell her you were looking for her if I see her." she said, and went back to sleep.

Rose was in the hold, telling Will and Elizabeth about her plan that had failed. "It didn't work!" she said, punching the wall in fury, but bringing her nothing but a hand full of splinters. She yelped, and buried her hand in her skirt.

"Here," said Will, "let me see."

Rose held out her hand gingerly, and Will examined the largest splinter, which was just barely sticking out.

"Wait," said Elizabeth, handing Will a hairpin, "use this."

Will took the pin, pinched the end of the splinter in it, and pulled it out.

Rose yelped again, and punched Will in the side.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, trying to be quiet, "What was that for?"

"Sorry," Rose told him, "it's a reflex."

"Shush, someone's coming!" Elizabeth said, putting out the lamp, and huddling closer to Will and Rose.

The footsteps stopped right outside the hidden door.

Rose drew in a sharp breath as one of her splinters caught on Elizabeth's lace sleeve.

The door creaked open to reveal a man's figure, silhouetted by the light from his lantern. The man put out his arms and stepped toward them.

"Well aren't you glad to see me?" he asked.

"Jack!" Elizabeth ran to hug him, very relieved, but pulling out Rose's splinter as she went.

Rose gasped in pain.

Will sighed, "That's one way to remove a splinter."

"Did you miss me love?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Just a bit." she told him, hugging him tighter.

Will grabbed Jack's arm, "What's happening out there?" he asked, "Rose told us some things, but what are the details?"

"Well," said Jack, scratching his chin, "there's gonna be a duel, and someone's gonna die."

Will rolled his eyes, waiting for Jack to continue.

"And that's about it." Jack concluded.

"Oh please," Rose scoffed, picking the last of the splinters out of her hand, "that is not it, there's a lot more than that."

* * *

Robert stared out at the vast blue ocean, _this, _he thought, _will probably be my last look at the Caribbean._

A whistle sounded, it was time to go ashore.

Rose approached Rob, "Come on, let's get this over with." she said, nudging his shoulder.

He turned and smiled at her, then saw her bandaged hand, "What happened?" he asked worriedly.

Rose shrugged, "Splinters; part of life on a ship I guess." she smiled at him, "Come on, she repeated, "it's time for you to beat that old swordfish to the bone."

* * *

Once ashore, Robert began to feel queasy and stumbled a bit.

Rose caught him and straightened him up, "Haven't got your land legs yet, huh?"

"'Fraid not." he said, forcing a smile.

"'S okay, Skinner's isn't ready yet, you'll have some time to stretch your legs."

Rob nodded, there wasn't much to say, the growing tension was too nerve wrecking for words to do any good.

Haley came up behind Rob and patted his shoulder.

"Where've you been?" Rose asked Haley, the thought occurring to her that she hadn't seen her for a whole day and night.

_Around,_ she mouthed to Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes; Haley never liked being around other people.

Skinner cleared his throat, "Gents, m'ladies," he said inclining his head towards Rose, Haley, and Ana-Maria, "the duel is about to start, so gather 'round."

They all moved closer, as not to miss a word.

"As ye all know, we are here to settle a bargain, one which was almost lost when two of our bargaining chips were lost, but they have been recovered." he smiled a terrible smile, motioning to two men, who brought Will and Elizabeth forward, "and all thanks to this little girl." Skinner flashed his terrible grin upon Haley.

Rose's eyes widened, "What's he talking about Hal?" she whispered frantically to her friend.

Hal shrugged, "Don't worry, it's part of my plan."

"This had better be one hell of a good plan." Rose snarled under her breath.

Haley smiled, "As good as it gets." She replied, as Skinner read off the duelling rules, and each man was given a pistol and a sword.

"Now," he said, his eyes gleaming with malice, "let the games begin."

The men took their places, and the order to start was given.

"Let's see what ye're made of lad." Skinner chuckled as Rob took a swing at his side, and countered it quickly.

"Well I know what you're made of." Rob's cutlass barely missed Skinner's ear. "Naught but a fat old man with a bad temper and a liking for causing pain."

Skinner growled like a wild animal and sidestepped Rob's blow, "You'll know the meaning of pain shortly!" He slashed wildly and caught Robert on the arm and across the chest.

Rob fell clutching his wound.

Rose let out a little scream of terror as Skinner drew his pistol.

"Say goodbye." he grinned and took aim.

"Just a moment!" Haley cried out, everyone staring at her as she stepped forward.

"Yes?" said Skinner annoyed at the disruption of his moment of glory.

"Goodbye." Said Will, as he broke away from his captors, stole a pistol and shot Skinner, square in the back.

The old pirate captain fell, glaring up at them even in his death.

His crew stood there, too shocked to do anything.

Rose ran to Rob's side, "Are you alright?" she asked him, wiping his wound with her skirt.

Will shoved the man who had Elizabeth aside, and they went to see to Rob as well.

Rose was helping him off of the ground, "Thank you, Will," she said, struggling to hold Robert up.

He smiled, "Well, it was Haley's idea."

"That it was!" said Haley, marching over to them, "So you must always remember the reason why you are still alive is me!" she said firmly to Robert, who smiled weakly.

"I'll remember."

"Good," she said, helping Rose get him into the rowboat.

"I know I'll never forget," said Jack dazedly, as he came up behind them, "they'll be talking about this one for years."

"That they will," said a new voice, "and they'll wonder how none of the members of the Black Pearl survived!" Skinner's first mate grabbed Rose from behind, and the rest of Skinner's former crew flocked to them.

Rose struggled, but stopped when she felt the cold metal of a cutlass at her throat.

"Let her go!" Robert shouted at him, but Jack stopped him from attacking the man.

"What do you want?" Jack asked him.

"'What do I want?'" the pirate mocked him, "you see," he said grinning, "we don't want nothing this time, just to see you all die slow and_ painful_ deaths, starting with her."

_Just a bit closer,_ thought Rose, inching her hand closer to the man's pistol, finally she had it. She grabbed the sword at her throat hand twisted it free from the first mate's grasp, now she had two weapons. "Stay back!" she ordered them, backing away slowly.

The first mate swore and advanced on her, "She's only a little one mates, don't be afraid. She couldn't hurt a fly."

He was only a few feet from her now, but he didn't seem to be stopping, he didn't believe she had the stomach to fire that pistol in her hand.

But she did.

The gunshot broke the impenetrable silence, and the man stood there, looking down at the hole in his shirt, from which blood began to pour, wetting the dry, white sand of the beach, and then he fell.

"Wench!" growled another pirate, "you'll pay for that one."

She didn't hesitate this time, she fired, and he fell.

By now she had backed all the way to where the rowboats sat, along with her father and her friends.

"Sorry ladies," she called to the angry pirates, "none of _us_ are going to be dying today."

At first she thought they would charge at them, but to her surprise, they dropped their weapons and retreated.

Jack grinned at his daughter, "You'll be a fine Captain someday love." he told her.

She grinned back, "Shall we maroon them?"

"Good choice," Jack stroked his chin thoughtfully, "or we could take them back to Port Royal, I'm sure that Commodore Norrington wouldn't mind disposing of them."

"No, I'm sure he wouldn't." Will spoke up.

But Elizabeth thought better of the idea, "He's gotten rather pompous, since the capture of Barbossa's crew," she smiled at the memory of their previous adventure, "it would probably only inflate his ego further."

Jack pondered this for a moment, "I suppose we shouldn't give him another good deed to turn against Me." he put his arm around Rose, "We'll be going with Rose's suggestion." He announced to the crew.

"Good," said Gibbs, patting Jack's shoulder, "it'll be what they deserve."

"Alright then," Rose shouted to a nearby shipmate, "you there, go collect the weapons."

The man nodded and scurried across the sand to pick up the abandoned pistols and swords.

"Now," she called to the rest of her crew, "let's weigh anchor!"

* * *

Later, when everything had settled down, when what remained of Skinner's crew had been safely marooned, and Robert's wound had been taken care of, Rose stood on the deck of the ship, watching the sun set.

_This,_ she thought, _is the life._

Robert came and stood next to her quietly. "Rose," he said after a moment, "did you ever think of _really_ getting married someday?"

She flashed him a smile, "Maybe someday," she told him, "but right now, the only life for me is being a pirate."

Rob leaned over and kissed her.

She kissed him back, then laughed and began to sing, "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

**The End**


End file.
